Captured
by Freelancer Vermont
Summary: The Maximals are out on a routine scout mission when the Preds attack the base! What will happen? How will events unfold...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. My name is Death125. I recently registered. This is my first fanfic, so if you want to review it, please leave helpful information(including constructive criticism, I won't mind) and comments, and compliments in the review box.**

All was quiet at the Maximal ship. Then, the ringing of the ship's alarms shattered the silence...

"PREDACON ATTACK!", Rhinox shouted into his comm. Megatron, Scorponok, Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Tarantulas had sneak-attacked the base, early in the morning, when the Maximals did not expect an attack. Rhinox and Dinobot, however, had been at the stations at the time while the others were on a scouting mission. He shouted again, "Primal! We're under attack! Do you read me?!"

Optimus was just checking a small rat specimen when the call came in. "Heh. Look, it's my relat-". Rattrap was cut off from making a joke when, after a short burst of static, Optimus's comm blazed with the sound of Rhinox's voice.

"PREDACON ATTACK! Primal! We're under attack! Do you read me?!"

"I read you loud and clear. The rest of us are coming!"

Cheetor ran over. "What the slag is happening?", he asked in a panicked voice. Rattrap shook Cheetor, yelling in his face, "Rhinox is under attack by the Preds! Oh whatarewegonnadooooo?!"

Optimus pulled Rattrap off of Cheetor. "It's all right, Rattrap", he said calmly; suddenly his voice darkened, "But, I have a feeling that they're up to something bad."

An hour later, they finally reached their ship. It was in bad shape. Worst of all, Rhinox was absent. Optimus inspected the damage, transformed into robot mode, and said, "Alright. Our first priority is to search for Rhinox. Our second is to repair the ship. Hey where's Cheetor?" He was answered by a call from the other side of the ship.

"Seems like our awesome security system caught a little bug!", Cheetor announced, walking around the corner with Waspinator tied up in yellow coil. "Well?", asked Cheetor, "What should we do with him? Put him in our "Maximal Torture Chamber?" Rattrap eyed him curiously. "But we don't HAVE a torture chamber!", he said. Cheetor winked at him, saying, "Ah, but he doesn't know that, does he?" Waspinator had just woken up from being knocked out, but what Cheetor had just said made him fall unconscious again.

The Maximals went up into the ship. Once they were onboard, Cheetor threatened Waspinator. Waspinator qiuckly broke, saying that they had kidnapped Rhinox so that the Predacons could use his spark energy to power a huge doom-cannon that they had recently found damaged, but had repaired. "No...", was all Optimus could say. Suddenly, a severely injured Dinobot came stumbling into the room. "It's true! I saw the Predacons take him!", he yelled in Optimus's face. Then Dinobot collapsed. Cheetor summed it all up in one sentence.

"This is bad. Really bad."


	2. Chapter 2

The Maximals were inside their ship, discussing on how to get Rhinox back before it was too late. They had only a day left before the doom cannon would be complete...! "Computer, get a view of the Predacon territory.", Optimus told the computer, "Enhance. Scan 'doomcannon' interior mechanisms." Cheetor let out a cry of disbelief. "No...", said Dinobot. The thing was HUGE...

At the Predacon base, Rhinox woke up. Seeing Megatron in front of him he lunged...and got electrocuted by the energy-bars. He fell back down stunned. Megatron smirked,"Ah. You finally wake up. You shall be of great use to us, yes. You shall provide your spark so that our victory will be complete!" Rhinox's face was one of shock as he exclaimed, "No! I'll never be a test subject for one of your cruel plans!". Megatron laughed and told him that his friends would come to rescue him and how they would be the first to feel the power of the doomcannon. Rhinox struggled against the cell bars, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, outside, Airazor and Optimus were scouting the Predacon ship, Airazor in beast mode, Optimus in robot mode, when, unfortunately, Scorponok, Blackarachnia, and Terrorsaur spotted them and attacked, taking the pair by surprise. Airazor, being in the back, was not directly hit but received a blast to the wing and left side of her face. Optimus, however, took most of the force of the attack, getting his right arm and leg torn off, as well as getting one of Blackarachnia's grappling hooks to the chest, having half oh his headgear blown off, and having both optics crushed. Not to mention his prime jets disabled. Optimus plummeted to the ground. Airazor swooped down to get him, with Terrorsaur hot on her heels. She landed. Terrorsaur was on full speed, zooming toward her extremely fast. Just when he reached Airazor, she whipped around, pulling out her gun and blasting him into the lava, effectively annihilating him from existence.

"Will Big Bot recover?", asked Cheetor anxiously. "Well, how am I supposed to know, I'm not Rhinox!", said Dinobot. "Well, eh, if I do say so, maybe he wouldn't have been kidnapped IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO LAZY, SLAGHEAP!", Rattrap yelled at Dinobot. Dinobot growled in rage and slammed Rattrap into the wall, saying through clenched teeth, "If you say anything remotely like that again, _you'll_ be in the scrapheap!" Cheetor stepped between the two, who were still staring and seething with hatred toward one another, yelling, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! There's no need for any kind of argument! We need to focus on healing Optimus!" Dinbot transformed and stalked off, not notcing that Rattrap made a face at him. "Wait, Dinobot, didn't you once access Optimus's conscience when he was in the heainlg pod?", asked Cheetor.

"Yes...and you want to speak to him."

"In fact, we all do."

"Very well, I shall access his mind.", Dinobot said, turning around and pushing Cheetor aside. After he typed in the correct commands, a blue holographic image of the Maximal leader's face, in gorilla mode. "Ugh...", Optimus sighed.

"There is no time for sighing, Optimus! The Maximal's fate is in jeopardy!", Dinobot yelled. "Calm down Dinobot, I took a beating back there. You saw what happened. Computer, how much more time until my body heals?", Optimus said calmly. "About 2 hours and 45 minutes", the computer replied. Various phrases went around.

"Ah, slag it!"

"Why does this have to happen?!"

"Oh what are we gonna do?!"

"We're practically a Predicon's lunch!"

"Calm down, everybody." Optimus's command restored the order within the base.

Megatron slammed his fist down. "Incompetent fools! You just allowed a warrior to be permanently scrapped!", he roared at Blackarachnia and Scorponok. Just then, the computer voice announced that the cannon was 59% repaired. Megatron pressed his fingers together, smiling a cruel smile.

"Excellent..."


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours and 45 minutes later, Optimus Primal stepped out of the healing pod, brand new, and started giving commands.

"Cheetor and Rattrap, monitor our territory to see if the Predacons try to attack.

"The rest of us will stay here and plan against the Predacons."

At the Predacon base, Lord Megatron was giving almost the exact same commands.

"Waspinator and Scorponok, check our territory to see if any Maximal scum tries to invade."

"The rest of us will have a war council, yes. The Maximals are bound to want to rescue they're poor friend!"

At that, Megatron cackled evilly.

Dinobot slammed his fist down on the table, saying, "Why don't we just mount a full-scale attack and raid their base?! Or are you a coward?" Rattrap made a face at Dinobot again.

"Because, Dinobot, we're greatly outnumbered. We have me, you, Rattrap, and Cheetor. They have Megatron, Scorponok, Tarantulas, Blackarachnia, Waspinator, and Inferno. And their firepower is better.", Optimus chastised Dinobot.

"PRED ATTAAAACK!", yelled Rattrap and Cheetor simultaneously as they ran through the door. The Maximals reacted quickly. They all took out their guns, took the Maximal shields from the doorway, and ran outside. Just then Tigatron and Airazor came to their aid. Tarantulas and Megatron, however, were not present. They were obviously working on the mega cannon.

It was a vicious fight. Optimus and Airazor swooped down from the skies, sneak attacking Predacons. The rest fought on at the ground. Then Inferno looked up, and seeing Optimus, fired. Prime took a hit to the prime jets and fell to the ground, using the jet's remaining power to steer himself down to the ground. When he hit the ground, none too softly, he drew one of his swords and began melee fighting. Scorponok shot a rocket at Optimus, who blocked it with the shield, but got knocked back. Optimus charged at Scorponok and used the shield to knock him off a cliff. Just then, Inferno came running at him.

"Death to the enemies of the royalty!"

Optimus turned around just as Inferno fired. Optimus dodged, but saw Inferno preparing to fire on him again. Just then, a blast from Tigatron knocked inferno into a rock face, which caused many rocks to fall on Inferno. "Two down, two to go.", Optimus muttered under his breath. It seemed like an easy victory for the Maximals, but then Megatron ambushed them and fired a missile at Tigatron. It knocked him down into the same ravine Scorponok fell into. Then, Megatron was assaulted by blasts from Optimus's shoulder guns. Megatron turned aroud just as Optimus cut off his T-rex head arm. Megatron growled and struck Optimus, sending him flying. "PREDACONS, RETREAT!", yelled Megatron. Inferno, having freed himself, flew down to get Scorponok, and the Predacons retreated. The silence was broken by Cheetor yelling that there was a new stasis pod...

**Accepting OC for the bot in the stasis pod!**


End file.
